Awkward Brother Sister Talk
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Dally's sister Brittany is hitting "that age"... He then has to take the role of giving her the talk of what's going on with her body. She also confesses something to him that he doesn't want to hear from his baby sister... Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**_Okay, so Dally's sister Brittany is hitting puberty... that's basically what is going on... OH AND she confesses something to him as well ;)_**

**thanks greasy girl love for writing this with me**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I begin to burst out laughing at my older brother's joke towards Two-Bit. "Dally, you asshole!" Two-Bit screams.

"Hey, blame her, man." He says pointing at me. I continue to laugh as I get up and walk towards the bathroom.

"Sure, blame the one that has to pee." At that, everyone, even Darry, laughs. I walk into the bathroom, shut the door and sit down on the toilet. This huge burst of pain runs through my stomach. I almost collapse but I can refrain for now.

After I'm done, I wipe and then pull my pants up. I go to flush but something stops me; this black and red mess…

I start hyperventilating and panicking. "DAAAALLLLYYYY!"

**Dallas POV**

I'm sittin' around with the guys when all of a sudden…

"DAAAALLLLYYYY!" I hear my baby sister scream from upstairs. I look at the guys and run up to the screaming.

I open the door to the bathroom and see her sweating and looking panicked. She runs over to me and embraces me. I slowly hug her back letting her cry into my chest.

_Damn, I haven't seen her this upset since I first got hauled in…_

"Brit, what the hell is-." I begin to say but she cuts me off.

"DALLY WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME, AM I DYING, AM I TURNING INTO A SOC, AM I-…" she looks up at me. "YOU… I told you THREE FUCKING WEEKS AGO TO WASH THAT FUCKING DAMN ASS JACKET, IT SMELLS LIKE SYLVIA, I TOLD YOU I NEVER LIKED THAT FUCKING WHORE DID YOU KNOW SHE CHEATED ON YOU LIKE FIVE CRACKER ASS TIMES!?"

I let go of her and slowly take off my jacket. "Okay… okay… I'll wash it… just calm-."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF FUCK!" she screams at me. I slowly back up out of the bathroom and bump into Darry.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asks me. I shove my jacket in his face.

"I. NEED. TO. WASH. THIS…" he then slowly walks away He slowly walks over to her and bends down to get to her level.

"What's wrong Brit?" he asks her soothingly.

"YOU DON'T MASH YOUR POTATOES RIGHT! IT TOLD YOU A YEAR AGO, YOU PUT GARLIC AND CHEESE IN IT! NOT ON IT! I TOLD YOU A YEAR AGO BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AND I REALLY LIKE EATING FOOD HERE SO I DIDN'T WANT TO SAYING ANYTHING BUT It BOTHER'S ME BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN TO MY FEELINGS DARRY! MY FEELINGS!" she throws herself on top of him and begins to cry even more.

He sighs. "SODA!" He screams. Soda runs up. Darry begins to whisper to him. "Go buy some _feminine products_…" Soda gives him the weirdest look and whispers back.

"For you?"

He almost yell whisper back at him. "No… the crying child." Soda comes to realization and leaves. I begin to pace around the room.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING AROUND ME?! AM I NOT TRUSTWORTHY ABOUT SECRETS?" she cries some more.

"Umm… Dally has something to tell you TELL HER DALLY!" Darry literally throws her at me and runs out of the room.

_Thanks Darry… thanks a fucking lot…_

She sniffles a little and looks up at me. "Are you dying?"

"No, of course not," I say tensely.

"But you would tell me if you were right?" she asks me.

"Of course I would."

"… then are you?" she asks again.

I smile weakly at her. "Not at all, now… ugh… this is really difficult to do…" I sigh. She looks up at me.

"What's difficult to- UGGGHH!" she clutches her stomach and curls up into a ball on the tile floor.

"It's difficult to explain that, ESPECIALLY to my little Brit… now… just sit and listen all right? Then if you have questions, that I KNOW you will have, you can ask then, alright?"

"Alright…"

"Okay… now you're a girl. Only girls go through this during… three to like maybe like eight days a month. Now, what happens is, is that once a month, or maybe twice who even mother fucking knows anymore, your ovaries release this egg like thingy that travels through this tube for like two days… ya followin' me so far?" she nods her head and I continue.

"If ya don't… _kiss_ or nothin' with guys, which you will NEVER… EVER… DO… it will enter your… uterus. Then that is what causes the blood to come out of your va-… va…"

_I don't care who the fuck you are, it is IMPOSSIBLE to say vagina to your thirteen year old sister._

"Vagina Dally… I know what a vagina is." She says chuckling a little.

"Well, you SHOULDN'T! Anyway Brit, now this nastiness builds up in said uterus and that is what is coming out of… you. It will about once a month, probably every three to four weeks. You will feel that pain and all that jazz, man. To, lets' just say, _catch_ the blood, you either wear a tampon or pad, YOU can decide. There's directions on the box so when Soda comes back you can figure it out. Do you have any questions?" I finish.

"Just one…" she says quietly.

"Well what is it Brit?" I ask.

"What does it mean when you _get with_ someone? Two-Bit was talkin' about how he got with this busty blonde broad the other day… what does busty mean?" she asks.

_Two-Bit… I'm going to fucking kill Two-Bit… and what the hell am I going to tell her?! I can't tell her that she has the biggest chest I've ever seen in my fucking mother bitchin' life!_

"Umm… well… TWO- FUCK GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" I scream. He stomps into the room.

"What the hell ya want Dally?" he asks me.

"What did you tell her the other day, ya know, about that busty blonde…" I say with my teeth clenched.

"Well… ummm… I-I- she wanted to know what I was doing!" he answers me.

"You didn't tell her NOTHIN'… right?" I asks angrily.

"Do ya really think I'm that stupid." He says walking away. Brit is intensely staring at me.

"What…" I say to her.

"Ya didn't answer me Dal…" she says softly. "Wait, is that what I did with… OHHHH! I GET IT NOW!"

"Okay, then what did you get?" I ask her. She blushes ferociously.

"Ummm… ummm… well… ya hug without a shirt on… yeah YEAH. THAT'S what you do…" she trails off.

"Who and what and where…" I say to her very tensely.

"Alright Dally I did it with Pony… ya happy?" she says to me.

_I can't believe it… my baby sister did it with… she isn't a… holy fuck I'm gonna kill that kid._

"PONYBOY CURTIS YOU ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!" I scream. I hear footsteps getting closer to where I am. Soda and Pony walk into the room.

"I got the _products_ and why is my brother in deep shit?" Soda asks.

"Well, your BROTHER did the naughty nastiness with my sister here." I tell him. Pony's whole face turns red.

"Pony… you didn't…" Soda says astonished at Pony. "Come on… lets' just leave these two alone for a sec." Soda says as he closes the door and leaves the room.

I look back at Brittany. We sit there in silence for a couple minutes.

"What do ya want from me Dally? We did it, alright? Do you really need to know anything else…? Please don't be mad at me… I can't stand it when you're mad at me…" she says to me.

I sigh. "I can never stay mad at ya Brit… but why… why did ya HAVE to do it at such a young age?"

"When did you lose your virginity Dal?" she asks me sort of with anger.

"… I was twelve…"

"See? I'm older than you when I-." I cut her off.

"It's different… you're a girl… my baby sis… it's different… I wanted you to keep your innocence as long as possible…"

**Brittany POV**

I can tell he's getting worked up over this. I go over and hug him. "What happened to your jacket Dal?" I ask him.

"You told me to wash it 'cuse it smelled like Sylvia…" he says.

"Oh… yeah… right…"? I let him go. "Go on, get outta here… I gotta figure out how to use these anyway." I say picking up the bag Soda placed in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**_i wasnt expecting to get as many reviews as i got for this so here's chapter 2 :)  
_**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

_Sigh… better get on with this then…_

I pick up one of the boxes and start reading.  
_  
You take what out of where… you put it where… you leave it in for how long… you can get what from it being…_  
_  
OKAY OTHER BOX TIME._ I open it up and see the pads. I look on the box.  
_  
So you take that… and pull that off… then put that… OH! Yeah, screw the other box…_

After I'm done, I walk downstairs into the living room where the gang is. They all go silent as I awkwardly walk downstairs.

"So BRIT, did ya change the sheets?!" Steve laughs out but he is the only one laughing. Dally shoots him the worst look I've ever seen come from him. This shuts him up. Everyone looks back at me.

"So… uh…. hey guys…" I awkwardly say.  
**  
Ponyboy POV**

Darry and I walk outside on the back porch. He looks at me with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"I can't believe you… d-do you not even THINK, of what could've happened?!" Darry scolds me. "And did you even think of WHO that was?! She's a Winston, a WINSTON! DALLY WAS READY TO KILL YA!"

"Yeah Darry, I get it… but… I feel like we connect somehow… ya know?" I slowly say.

"Yeah, you SURE connected..." he says.

"Darry," I begin. He looks at me. "I always liked her. I just kept it hidden from everyone because I knew you guys would poke fun at us. She knew, she knew for a while... but she can keep a secret..." I take a deep breath. "We have been going out for the past two months. We were going to eventually tell you but... well you guys know now."

His jaw is dropped. "Darry... please say something, anything." I say to him.

"Darrel... please?" I hear a small voice come from behind me. We both look at the door and see Brittany standing on the porch.

_When did she get out here?!_

"Darrel... please..." she comes over and holds my hand. "At least try and accept this. I can't stand it when any of you guys are mad or disappointed. If it helps any, Dally accepts it..." Brit says.

"...Really? He... _accepts_this?" Darry asks in disbelief.

She nods her head feverishly. "Mhm! You can even ask him!" she says.

Darry shakes his head. "I don't know, you guys are pretty young." I look at Brit and see her eyes getting glassy.

"Darrel please... I never thought I'd like someone as much as I do Pony." she tries to say. I see one little tear exit her eye. I wipe it away and Darry sees this.

He slowly nods his head. "Okay, I'm okay with this guys." She instantly lets me go and hugs Darry.

"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she says burying her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her.

"No problem, but you SHOULD be hugging a certain person standing over there." he says to her. She lets him go and embraces me twice as much as she did Darry. My older brother then winks at me and goes back inside leaving us alone on the porch.

"Save a horse, ride a Ponyboy." I hear her mumble. I look at her.

"What did you just say?" I ask her raising my eyebrow up the way Two-Bit taught me. She giggles at my action.

"Now it's my turn." I hear someone say. I look over and Dally is standing behind her. She turns around and i hold her by her waist. "Look, I DO accept this relationship, because I know you kids ESPECIALLY her, won't listen to me if you are that in love. Do I like the thought of my baby sis being sexually active? Not really, but I won't be able to stop ya. The one thing I ask is this, please, PLEASE don't bring home little baby Pony's. I'm not lookin' forward to be an Uncle just yet. Oh and Pony?"

"Yeah Dal?" I respond

"If you hurt or do something to my baby sister that makes her come crying at my door, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you..." Dal says to me.

"I know you will Dal, which is why I will never, EVER doing anything to hurt her or have anyone else hurt her. I promise you that." I explain.

"Good, now, go make out since I kinda know how kids minds work." Dal says as he goes back inside. I grab her by her shoulders and look at her straight in the eyes.

She smiles at me. "What's with the smile Brit?" I ask her.

"Knowing that my brother is fine with this... it just makes my day a whole bunch better." She slowly moves into me and our lips are just about to connect when...

"Hey grease, that your bitch? She's damn pretty! Better keep her locked up somewhere so nothing happens to her!" the Soc's drive away in their blue Mustang.


End file.
